Stolen Past, Stolen Future
by SMDSP
Summary: Chapter 5 Up! A foreign empire is at war, they need a savior, so who do they have in mind--Vegeta. But will the surly prince become that empire's savior or destoryer? [AU VB]
1. Chapter 1

Stolen Past, Stolen Future

Chapter One

"Sire," called a bloodied solider as he rushed forward toward the throne where the old king sat. 

"Zanik," exclaimed the elderly king rising as his trusted solider came forward to kneel before him. "Why have you've left the battle field? Are we not at war anymore?"

"I'm sorry sire," replied the seasoned soldier. He stood removing his helmet, "King, I'm sorry to inform you, but we've lost squadrons six through eight to the Theoric."

"Squadrons six through eight, Zanik." The king fell back onto his cushioned throne. "Great Zyfare, there must have been at least two-hundred men in each fleet." The king took a wiry hand and rubbed his face.

"Two-hundred and fifty to be exact, sire," informed Zanik as he waited for his liege's command. When none came, he forged ahead to the other purpose that brought him before the sovereign. "We are running out of men on the front, King Das'ni. I request that we draw more men from the villages and cities."

King Das'ni let out a fierce growl as he propelled his heavy body off the throne. "I just lost seven-hundred and fifty men, and you want more!" The King began to pace. "Theoric promised to destroy us Zu'uns, and now it seems he shall. No matter how many men I send after him we are defeated! And then you, Zanik, come to me and ask for more men to die in battle. What am I to tell the wives, daughter, and mothers, when they come?"

"Forgive me sire, for lack of compassion." He bowed his head and spread his arms out, "I am what you see: a soldier forged and scarred in battle."

Das'ni let out a hard breath. "It is not you that I yell at Zanik, for I know you are a worthy soldier, loyal subject to both me and Zyfare. It is I who I speak out against, for I wear the crown and ultimately take all failures and successes."

"With all due respect King Das'ni, I would like to contradict you," said Zanik as he raised his head. "This time I will take all the failure upon my head. It was I who did not anticipate Theoric's move in battle, subsequently I led many men to their deaths."

"No, it was not you Zanik, you are good man like your father was," said the king as he moved down the steps toward the young soldier. "It was me because I took Theoric's threats lightly. Now _my_ conscience must bear the guilt of having those men lives taken from them." He laid a gentle hand upon his shoulder, "Come let us go pray to Zyfare, and see what instruction he can provide us with."

"Yes, my lord," Zanik bowed and moved to the side to let his liege walk before him.

****

****************************************************

"Prince Zeric," called the King upon approaching the archways that led to the secrete hall of the God Zyfare.

"Father," called back Zeric as the king approached with his loyal subject in tow. "I have heard news of the tremendous loss on the battlefield and have come to pray to our lord Zyfare for a swift judgment for those who lost their lives. And to ask for the heavy burden to be lifted from your shoulders at such a moment."

"You are a good son," replied Das'ni with an indulgent smile. "And one day you will make an excellent king. I only wish I could be here to witness such an event."

The young prince walked forward and clasped his father's hands. "How many times have I told you that I will not accept the old custom and demand that you be there for my coronation?" He held up a hand stopping his father's automatic response, "But now is not the time to argue over something so trivial." Zeric waved his hand before the great doors and watched them scrape open. "It is time to pray for guidance."

As they walked forward the King turned to Zanik, "Please wait here, and guard the doors. Theoric's spies are everywhere."

Zanik bowed to the royals and took up an alert stance in front of the great doors as they swung close.

"Lights," called the king as the doors shut behind him. He moved toward a large bowl on a stand to his right. 

"Great Zyfare," gasped the young prince as he gaped at the empty pedestal in the brightened chamber.

The king turned from washing his hands in the blessed water to spin around at his son's gasp only to confront the sight that stole the breath from his heir. "The statue of God Zyfare is missing!"

"I'll alert the guards immediately," called the prince spinning his heals. His long black coat swirled around his legs.

"Do not!" commanded a voice inside the secrete chamber. 

"Who's there," called back the King. He drew his sword. "Theoric?"

"No," laughed the voice as footsteps were heard in the chamber coming closer to the two royals.

"Father," called Zeric as he pushed the old monarch behind him drawing his own weapon. "Go and get Zanik, Father, I'll protect you."

"You will not move an inch King Das'ni," called the voice as it approached.

"Great Zyfare," breathed the king and prince as they both lowered their swords upon finally seeing the commanding voice. Standing before them dressed in long black robes was their god--brought to life.

The figure nodded. "Yes, it is I, Zyfare. God of this planet, and guardian of the Zu'uns." He watched as they both kneeled before him. "Rise children of my seed. I have come to help you. Many years I have watched over this planet and never until this day have felt such a deep sadness when all those fighting men were called to me. I can no longer be content to just watch you."

"God Zyfare," said the king as he stepped forward. "Zanik is still a young man, and new to being a general of so many men at once. I assure you, he is an excellent warrior. However, Theoric is leading his men into battle and he has much more experience than Zanik."

Zyfare materialized a chair and sat down. "I am aware of that Das'ni. Just as I am aware of that if my children continue down the path they have chosen it will mean sure extinction. This war must be stopped. And it must be stopped now."

Prince Zeric moved forward. "If we stop this war Great Zyfare, then Theoric will wipe us out leading us down toward extinction anyway."

"I am aware of that also, Zeric," stated Zyfare. "I have materialized before you to give you personal guidance, although forbidden, I have chosen to impart this knowledge to you regardless."

Forbidden? The king and prince stared at each other before giving their attention back to Zyfare. "Great Zyfare, we are humbled that you would impart such secretive information to us who are not worthy."

Zyfare nodded. "Now gather close and listen well, for I will not interfere again to repeat these words." When the royals move closer to him. "In another quadrant there use to live a warrior race named the Saiyajins…"

****

***************************************************

When the great doors to the secrete hall swung open Zanik spun around to greet his liege lord. "Sire," he said bowing. "Were you able to receive guidance from God Zyfare?"

"Yes Zanik," replied the king as he rubbed at his beard trying to digest the information he'd just been handed. "I have received invaluable advice from Great Zyfare."

"So, are we going to do it Father," inquired Zeric standing behind the king. "To leave the throne empty--"

King Das'ni raised a hand. "It will not be empty I will sit on it, but you however are going in my place. If I go and leave you on the throne Theoric will know something is wrong. He will certainly come at us full force. However, if I send you, my heir, off then he'll ignore it. It is I who he is ultimately trying to kill, therefore he should leave you in peace should you leave our planet." The King began to walk ahead leaving the prince and Zanik to follow him.

"You majesty," implored Zanik. "I don't quite follow. What is happening here?"

The king stopped and turned. "Forgive me Zanik. You will be accompanying Prince Zeric on a great mission to retrieve a warrior to help us win this battle."

"M-M-Mission?" Stuttered Zanik. "Sire, have you forgotten that we are in the middle of a war? I am general and can't leave during the battle."

"Oh, but you can," replied the King as he stopped a passing servant. "Have a ship readied for my son. He is going on a mission." The servant nodded and hurried off to do his bidding. "No, Zanik I haven't forgotten that we are in the middle of a war. That is why I send you to retrieve a most important warrior that will lead us to great victory. I want no further questions or objections from either of you. While I am still King both of you will obey."

Prince Zeric and Zanik reluctantly bowed to the king. 

"Good, now go pack and make plans, I have to meet with advisors." King Das'ni walked away.

"So, Prince Zeric," questioned Zanik when the king moved out of earshot. "Where is our impromptu trip headed and what 'great' warrior are we getting," his voice held a sense of sarcasm.

Prince Zeric slid emerald green eyes over Zanik at his sarcastic tone. "We are headed to some far off planet called Earth. And the warrior we are after is named Prince Vegeta."

=====================================================================

End. Created [09/16/01] and Finished [09/16/01]. That's the end of chapter one, or should it be the prologue. Heh, I never know when to write one. So coming next time: The Beach. Okay guys, by now you should know the drill, so send them to me at: pmchivas@hotmail.com or leave a message. Dark Shadow Princess.


	2. Chapter 2

Stolen Past, Stolen Future

Stolen Past, Stolen Future

Chapter 2

Vegeta was pissed. He'd been threatened by his weak human mate. He the most powerful Saiyajin prince that had ever lived had been reduced to taking orders from a weak mate. All because he didn't want to attend some damn beach party with her idiotic friends. He snorted why should he want to spend time with her friends--especially that damn Kakkarot. He did not need to be bothered by him, and his always sunny attitude. 

But now he had too, his mate's ultimatum had been simple: either come with her now, or spend a week as a human male. He laughed at her, she would never be able to turn him into a human male, no matter how good her inventions were. Then she smirked at him and pulled out a long black box, inside laying on a bed of velvet sat the dragonballs. She could make good on her outlandish threat. Vegeta tightened his tucked arms even more as he thought about how she'd tricked him; his only consolation was thinking of innumerable ways to kill her.

"All right, the beach," yipped Trunks as he came flying out of the house with a small bag. He was wearing a purple swimming shorts, a white tee-shirt and flip-flops. He looked up at his dad leaning against the car grinning. "This is going to be so much fun." He flashed another white toothy smile and hopped into the back of the car.

Vegeta arched a regal brow at his son use of the word "fun." No matter how hard he trained Trunks, his Saiyan half had yet to defeat his human side. Of course in his eyes it was all Bulma's fault. She coddled the boy to damn much. "Fun," snorted Vegeta. "That's a word I'm tired of hearing."

Bulma skillfully closed the door behind her without waking the precious cargo in her arms. As she walked toward the car and Vegeta she let a satisfied smile cross her face. She nodded at the clothes he had chosen to wear for their family excursion. He looked almost human in his white tee-shirt and biker shorts, and black tennis shoes. She winked at him.

A slight blush appeared on Vegeta's face as he glared at her. Grudgingly he admitted to himself that she looked quite nice in her sea-green sarong. After giving birth to two half-saiyan children she managed to keep her trim figure. He glared at as she neared him.

Bulma glared right back into his cold black eyes. She'd been with Vegeta for too many years to be afraid of his dark looks. They may freeze enemies, or their children in their tracks, but it did nothing for her. She was use to his moods, and unspoken body language. "So, I see you're ready Vegeta," she smirked. "I'm so happy that you were able to join us."

"Yes, I couldn't resist your invitation. A day at the beach with Kakkarot and friends sounds like so much fun. I just had to come," replied Vegeta his words dripping with sarcasm.

A small yawn was let out before Bulma could reply and the young girl in her arms came awake. As blue eyes met blue eyes, she smiled. "Are you awake Bra," cooed Bulma to the young girl.

Bra nodded. She lifted her small hands and rubbed at her eyes, removing the grainy feeling. She pushed against her mother and angled her neck around as far it could go to see where the deep voice came from that she had heard. Spotting the spiky black hair Bra let out a squeal and promptly launched herself into her father's arms.

Vegeta caught his youngest offspring close to him and lifted her up. She smiled down at him, with her mother's same sweet smile. Clasping his face in her four year old hands she laid a small kiss on his cheek. "Hi Daddy," she whispered before she snuggled back into his arms. Her favorite spot to be.

Vegeta blushed. All his years on this planet never prepared him for the onslaught of emotion that his daughter would bring. Since the day she was born, and she looked up at him, he'd been her slave. She knew it and he knew it. She'd used her position to cuddle up to him and lavish kisses on him knowing he couldn't get "really" angry with her. Vegeta looked up at Bulma, "I'll put her in the car seat."

Bulma nodded and opened the driver's side of the car. She got in and adjusted the mirrors, "So, Trunks are you ready to go to the beach."

"Yeah it's going to be so fun," said Trunks as he pulled down the car seat for his father. "Goten, and I are going to hunt for buried treasure on the beach."

Bra squirmed as her father tried to lower her into the car seat. "I-I don't want to sit back here with Nii-chan," she whined. "I want to sit with you." She tried to wrap her small hands around his neck.

Vegeta groaned. "You can't. So, tell me why you don't want to sit back here with your brother." 

Bra puckered up her lips and crossed her arms. "Because he stinks!"

"I do not!" yelled Trunks. "I took a bath today."

"You still stink."

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Enough!" roared Vegeta. He knew their "yes I do's," and "I do not's" could last the whole car trip if he didn't stop it now. "Bra, Trunks does not stink. I would tell him if he did." Vegeta shut the back door and climbed into the front grumbling about the things people force princes to put up with. "Woman, start the car. And let's go, the sooner we get there the sooner we can come back."

Bulma smiled. "All right." She fired up the engine. "Now let's go have fun at the beach!"

"Yeah," echoed Trunks in the back.

While Vegeta rolled his eyes at the use of the word 'fun,' and Bra still thought her brother stunk.

****

********************************************************

"So, this is Earth," commented Prince Zeric as he stood in front of the view screen gazing at the blue-green planet. "It looks like a nice planet to tour."

"Well, we didn't come here for looking, your highness," said Zanik as he took up stance slightly behind the prince. "We're here to pick up the 'great warrior' that Great Zyfare says will end the war for us."

Zeric clasped his hands behind his back and turned blazing green eyes upon the soldier. "Do you still doubt the word of our God?"

"No, my lord," replied Zanik as he turned back to the screen. "I doubt his information. If this Saiyajin race was so powerful how come they allowed themselves to be destroyed? Why couldn't they stop their world's destruction?"

"Because Zanik some things are destined to happen. Even if they had repelled that destruction, someone stronger would have come to take that enemies place." Zeric moved closer to the screen. "Look at us Zu'uns, for years we've been a merchant race, and we've been lucky to hold off invaders, but now with Theoric…if God Zyfare had not involved himself in our war, then we too, might have ended up like the Saiyajins."

"Your words sound optimistic, sire," Zanik moved next to the prince. "We've yet to pick up this 'great warrior' and yet you use words that convey the battle has been fought and won." He glanced at the prince. "Have you put that much faith into this soldier's worth?"

Zeric chuckled. "Yes, I guess I have." He moved back to chair he was sitting in. "I have a feeling this warrior will change all our lives. And I don't mean with just ending the war with the Theoric."

"Hmm," said Zanik as he sat in his own chair. "I will put no such faith in this 'warrior' until I see him on the battlefield."

****

*******************************************************

"Trunks," yelled Bulma stopping her eleven year old son before he could run off with Goten. "Keep an eye on your sister. She's coming with you." Bulma handed Bra her red ball and sent her toward her brother.

"Ahh, Mom," complained Trunks. "She's going to get in the way."

"No, she's not. She's got her red ball to play with," replied Bulma. "Plus it's only until Marron gets here and then she'll play with Bra."

"Fine," said Trunks as he caught his sister's hand and took off into the sky. "You better behave," he whispered looking at his sister in the eye. "Goten and I have some serious exploring to do."

Bra rolled her eyes at him. Once Pan got older then she would have someone her own age to play with and then she'd show her brother. "I'm not a baby I know how to play by myself. And if yell at me, I'll tell Daddy."

Trunks glared at her as they landed in a wooded area. "Just behave, and don't stray. Or I'll tell _Mom_. She outranks Dad."

****

*******************************************************

"Prince Zeric," called a technician. "We've landed in the designated location."

"Good," replied Zeric as he adjusted his position to turn to his companion. "I've been reading up on the information my father could have our scribes put together on the Saiyans, and of course what Great Zyfare has told us, and I've modified our approach."

"Oh," inquired Zanik lifting a tan brow. "So we're not going to walk up to him, and say 'We're from the Planet Zu'n. Could you come with us to defeat our enemy the Theoric? He's already killed several thousands of our people. Where he could do the same thing to you, but we have a hot tip that you could win.'"

"You know your sarcasm has gotten out of control Zanik," replied the prince as he regarded the soldier out of angry eyes. "It makes me wonder if my father was right when he sent you along on this mission."

Zanik drew in a deep breath holding it and then exhaling it. "I'm sorry your highness, for my unforgivable attitude."

Zeric nodded. "As I was saying about our new approach…"

****

******************************************************

Bra absently bounced her ball up and down as she listened to her brother and his friend dig in a hole not so far away from her. They swore this time they found treasure, unlike the other six times they dug up a hole. She was bored, they let her dig on the first three holes but that soon got boring. I wonder if Marron is here yet? Marron loved to play with her. She glanced back to crater and saw her brother and Goten still digging furiously. It wasn't fair, he had a best friend to play with. Bra angrily kicked her ball and sent it into the dense surrounding wooded area. "My ball," she whispered. "Daddy gave me that ball." She looked back toward Trunks, and back to where her ball went flying. She could get her ball herself, she didn't need Trunks to do it, besides she was half saiyan, too. 

Bra took off running to her ball. She ducked underneath some trees where she saw her ball roll. She stood up and bushed her shorts down and stopped short. There was a funny looking man holding her ball. 

He had long black hair and green eyes, but his ears were elfin shaped. A gold circlet crown was wrapped around his head. He was wearing a long-sleeved green shirt and tights to match with long black boots that came up to his knees. Over his attire he wore a heavy black robe, and a silver broadsword. This man was over dressed for the beach! He walked closer holding out the ball. Bra looked at him and without hesitation she began walking backwards quickly. The strange man picked up pace too. Terrified Bra swung around to run, but found another man blocking her way he looked the same as the other except he was missing the crown and big robe. Bra looked between the men, her bottom lip trembled. "Trun--" The man rushed at her. 

"Did she faint," asked Prince Zeric as he came forward to lift the small female child into his arms. 

"Yes," replied Zanik feeling dirty for attacking a small defenseless child. "I came at her and she fell into my arms." He glanced at the child again. "I'm going." He turned around and disappeared.

Zeric looked down at the child in his arms, settled her more comfortably and disappeared into a black oval.

****

***************************************************

Trunks stopped digging and stood up alert. "Ne, Goten," he turned to his friend. "Did you hear someone call my name?"

Goten stopped digging and stood up leaning on the shovel and listened. "Nope. I don't hear anything." He smiled and jabbed his friend in the ribs, "You must be hearing things. Probably because you're so old." He laughed expecting Trunks to laugh too.

Trunks dropped his shovel and levitated out of the opening, something was wrong. "Bra," he called as realized she was not where he last saw her. "Bra, come on out this isn't funny."

Goten flew up to him. "Where's Bra?"

"I don't know," whispered Trunks as a sinking feeling began to spread throughout his body. "Bra, come out now, or I'll tell Dad that you were being bad!"

Nothing.

Goten looked around, but didn't see Bra come running from anywhere. This was bad. "Trunks, where did you hear your name being called from?"

"From over there," Trunks pointed to the thick foliage. "Let's go check it out." 

The two zoomed over to the heavily dense woods where they frantically searched from the air. They were going to give up when Goten pointed to a round red object on the ground.

Trunks landed softly. He picked up the red ball, and turned it over in his trembling hands. It was hers. It belonged to Bra. He looked to his friend with tears in his eyes, "This is Bra's ball. She would never leave it behind. Papa gave her this ball. What am I going to do?"

Goten looked up at him with a grim expression. "We have to tell our dads."

Trunks nodded. They took off to air once again.

****

*******************************************************

"Hey Trunks, Goten," waved Bulma and ChiChi as the two boys came into view and dropped down in front of them. She smiled at the two dirty rascals. "I was just about to send Gohan after you." She stood back, "Did you enjoy yourself--hunting treasure like old age explorers?" Bulma turned and looked behind the two boys. "Where's Bra? Are you trying pull another one of your nasty pranks on me boys?"

They didn't answer. 

Trunks looked up into his mother's smiling face and burst into tears. He held out the red ball with a shaky hand. "I looked away for only a minute, I swear Mama. Just for a minute…"

"W-W-What? " said Bulma as she backed away from the red ball tears springing to her eyes. "N-N-No, Bra," she whispered. "Not my baby!" 

ChiChi gasped. She looked toward her son, "Goten?"

Goten looked up at his mother, and he burst into tears also. "We searched, but we only found her ball." He looked toward Bulma. "I'm sorry Bulma-san…"

"Vegeta!" screamed Bulma as she ran to where her husband was standing yelling at Goku. "VEGETA!"

Vegeta glanced up, and saw Bulma barreling down towards him, with tears in her eyes. "Woman, what's wrong?" He asked as she flung herself into his arms.

"It's Bra," cried Bulma. "Bra's missing." She hugged him tighter and cried harder. The story she had been told coming out of her between sobs. "My b-baby…"

"It's okay Bulma," whispered Vegeta as he soothed and untangled her arms from around him. "I'll go find Bra, and bring her back to you."

"We'll all go Vegeta," said Goku. And the others gathered nodded their head.

Vegeta gave a small nod as he moved from Bulma's embrace giving her over to ChiChi.

The men jumped up, but were stopped when a dark oval appeared in front of them, and out walked a man. "You don't have to look for your daughter, Prince Vegeta. I'm General Zanik, and I have your daughter."

=====================================================================

End. Chpt. 2. Created [09/17/01] and finished [09/18/01]. Hey what do you know, chapter 2 is finished. Who saw that coming so, soon. Put your hand down. Okay coming next time: Let's Make A Deal. Hopefully by now you people know that I want it all. Send it to me at: [pmchivas@hotmail.com][1] or leave a message. Dark Shadow Princess.

****

Lunatics Ravings:

Yes, I know I made Bra's and Trunks age closer together. Remember I write A/U fics.

   [1]: mailto:pmchivas@hotmail.com



	3. Chapter 3

Stolen Past, Stolen Future ****

Stolen Past, Stolen Future

__

Chapter 3

Vegeta glanced up at the man standing before him and growled. "You what?"

"I have your daughter, Prince Vegeta," replied Zanik as he stared into cold obsidian eyes. "Let me make a correction, your highness. I don't actually have your daughter, she is being held by my lord Zeric." He turned to the black portal, "If you would but come with me, for a moment."

Vegeta crossed his arms and studied the other man before him. He had long blonde hair and brown eyes, his ears were elfin shaped. He was wearing a long-sleeved brown shirt and tights to match with long black boots that came up to his knees. Around his waist was a silver broadsword still sheathed. The man was a warrior. The smell of blood still clung the respectful young man. Indeed he was respectful for Vegeta's saiyan ears caught the use of his useless title, and the deferential tone the man used when addressing him.

Zanik glanced back when and noticed that the saiyan prince had made no advance toward the portal. "Excuse me, Prince Vegeta, but to get your daughter back you must come with me through the Transdimensional Space Portal."

Vegeta lifted a haughty brow as he regarded the general before him and the portal. "Why don't I kill you, go through the portal and get my offspring back myself?"

The soldier laughed. "Because the minute you lay me low, this doorway will close, and your daughter will be lost between dimensions. Or you will be, if you're lucky enough to get inside before it closes."

Bulma gasped below. Her own tears had dried up when the man mentioned his "transdimensional space portal," and her scientific curiosity took over, but her motherly concerned refused to be pushed aside. "Is my baby all right?" she asked turning a red teary eyes up to the alien.

Zanik glanced down at the woman and sucked in a breath. He hated the look he'd put on that woman's face. He knew the look it was familiar as an old beloved enemy. He'd seen the look thousands of times when the women on his planet asked about their loves ones. He hated that look. He hated it because he knew if it wasn't for the Theoric he wouldn't have to see expressions like the woman's or the females of his planet. "Your daughter is relatively safe." Zanik turned back to the Saiyajin prince. "Milord?"

Vegeta slid an eye to his mate, although she was no longer sobbing he could still hear the echoing of her tears in his ears. His own fears had been ripped from the deep abyss buried in his body to reach up and clutch painfully at his heart, when she told him of his youngest disappearance. He had felt weak and powerless: feelings that he was not comfortable with knowing. He did not want to idly to enter some portal and get his child back. No, he rather rip apart General Zanik who drug the feelings of inadequacy from his uncharted depths. But he couldn't, the safety of his daughter who called him "Daddy" depended on his acquiesce to follow the man to through the TSP. "Fine," said Vegeta as he moved toward the portal. "I'll come with you, but should my daughter be harmed you will regret that you ever heard the name Vegeta."

"I understand," replied Zanik as he bowed waiting for Vegeta to pass by him. 

"Hold it," said Goku. "I'll go with you Vegeta."

"That is not permissible," said Zanik as he turned back to the man in the orange swim trunks. "My orders were to bring Prince Vegeta only. You do not have clearance."

Goku cocked a dark eyebrow. "I don't care what your orders are, I'm coming. How do I know that once you have Vegeta inside that you won't try something? You already have his daughter. I think it would be safer if I came along."

_Safer_? Vegeta turned back from the doorway. "Kakkarot, I do not need you to play my nursemaid. I am cable of watching my own back, and retrieving my offspring without your interference."

"B-B-But Vegeta," stammered Goku. "I only thought…"

"Do not think, Kakkarot," interrupted Vegeta. "It does you no good." He looked down at Bulma and Trunks' swollen and red faces. "If you want to help, take my family back to the compound and wait for me there; I will return shortly with the other brat."

Goku nodded.

Vegeta moved back toward the dark circle with Zanik following close behind.

"Vegeta," called out Bulma as his foot disappeared in the dark dimension. He stopped and turned back toward her. She could see the impatience radiating off him like a hot stone giving off steam after being doused with cold water. Bulma looked into his black eyes and said, "I love you." His eyes widen at her sudden declaration. He nodded and disappeared into the inky chasm. She didn't know why she said those words, but she felt like she had to say them. It wasn't like he was leaving her forever…but it felt like it was. Bulma turned back to her friends and smiled. "I'm sure Vegeta will bring back Bra safely."

They all nodded for her sake. Even Trunks knew that you didn't anger his father just to have a social chat. Whoever General Zanik was he meant business. 

****

************************************************

A hot light pierced Vegeta's skull blinding him and rendering him unconscious. Vegeta opened his eyes slowly. His head was throbbing, and his mouth felt as if it has been stuffed with cotton. He gingerly sat up and saw someone had covered him with thick furs and laid him on a daybed. "What the fuck," whispered Vegeta as he looked around. "Bra! Bra!" But cringed at his own loud voice. He closed his eyes fell back upon the bed.

"She can't hear you Prince Vegeta," said masculine voice as footsteps came closer to the Saiyan prince's bed. "She's asleep."

Vegeta sat up swiftly causing his head to swim. But he refused to lay back down. "Who the hell are you? What the hell has happened to me?"

"I'm Prince Zeric," replied the man who had entered the chamber. "I'm the reason you were brought here. And as for what happened to you…well, the Transdimensional Space Portal is only equipped to be used by my race the Zu'uns. When you can through it identified you as a threat and launched a mental attack on you."

Vegeta jumped from the bed and growled. "Give me back my daughter and maybe I'll consider giving you a merciful death. How do you like that as a threat."

"Just as I suspected," said Zeric as he eyed the slim Saiyan before him. "No, actually you're better than I hoped. I know your head must be painful, and yet you are braced to fight."

Vegeta sneered. "You call this 'pain' I've felt worse. Now, tell me where Bra is or I will blow this place apart looking for her." He smiled evilly. "Wait don't tell me where she is, I wouldn't mind looking for her…and I'd be more than happy to start with you."

Zeric lifted an ebony brow at the Saiyan. "Enter," he called at the door as they slid apart to reveal a servant carrying a glass of some sort of liquid swirled in pink and orange. Behind him stood Zanik carrying a sleeping Bra."

"Bra," breathed Vegeta as he spotted his daughter sleeping in the arms of the warrior who brought him to the ship. He whirled back to the Zu'un prince. "What do you want with me?"

"If you could spare a minute to drink this Prince Vegeta," said Zeric as the lifted the glass from the servant and dismissed her. "This will take away the throbbing pain in your head." He held out the glass to Vegeta.

Vegeta didn't move.

"I swear an oath on my crown and my father's crown that this is only to help rid you of the pain." Zeric held out the glass again.

Vegeta walked forward snatched the glass and drank quickly. Surprisingly the pain in his head subsided from pounding to nothing.

"Good," said Zeric as he took back the glass and placed down on the floor beside him. He turned and began to pace. "The reason that I took your daughter is because my people are in need of your help. From the information that we've gathered on the Saiyajins, your people rarely did anything without benefit for themselves." He began to pace slowly.

Vegeta snorted. "And what's my benefit?"

Zeric looked back. "It is obvious: the safe return of your daughter."

"So, you kidnap my daughter to ask me for help," said Vegeta. "Forgive me if I don't see the logic in plan this of action."

"It was the best way to get you here. If Zanik had asked you to come with him you wouldn't have, therefore we needed some leverage."

Vegeta snorted.

"Prince Vegeta," began Zeric as he held his hands out to make a large ball of white ki to manifest. Inside the ball a medium sized sea-green planet came into focus. "This is my planet Zu'n…right now as we speak its citizens are being slaughtered by the Theoric."

Vegeta walked forward. "Who is this Theoric?"

"He is the race, and he is the leader," replied Zeric. "The planet Theric once was our harmonious twin, until our government had a disagreement, and then we became enemies--harmonious enemies. However, when Velic became the Theoric and assumed the throne on his planet, he launched a surprise attack against us, which led to the death of my queen mother." Zeric ended the ki ball and turned tortured green eyes upon Vegeta. "Before we left our planet to come here another battle had taken place. This time Theoric killed seven hundred and fifty warriors."

Vegeta eyebrows took flight to nestle in his dark hair as he heard the number. "Can your planet afford the loss of so many soldiers?"

Zeric sighed. "Unfortunately no, we can't. We are losing the war to the Theoric whose men are better trained." He pointed to Zanik standing quietly to the side of him. "Zanik is a young general and tries to train and lead our men, but he doesn't have the experience to do so. That is why our God Zyfare has given us divine information, that led us to you: the savior of our race."

Vegeta stood in silence soaking up the information given to him. These Zu'uns obviously needed his help, and to get him to listen to his story they had taken Bra. He understood their methods…and desperation. It appealed to him on many levels first they didn't come looking for Kakkarot to be their savior, they came looking for him. Second it had been a long time since someone referred to him using his title. Third it had also been a long time since he'd been in a war where he'd led a group of warriors that listened to his command. Warriors who wouldn't wait for Kakkarot to show up and save them all. His body coursed with excitement. His blood hummed at the prospect of doing real battle. He hadn't felt such a surge in power since he turned Super Saiyan. 

"So, Prince Vegeta," spoke Zeric as the deafening silence became too much for him to bear. "I have told you of our perilous lot, and have hoped that you have decided to render us aid in our battle against Theoric."

Vegeta looked up a gleam in his coal eyes. "If I decide to give my assistance would you return my daughter?"

"Yes," replied Zeric. "We had planned to give her back even if you didn't want to help us. Your child was only used to bring you here, so we could inform you about our dire situation, and plead for help."

Zanik clinched his teeth. Prince Zeric lied to Prince Vegeta! 

"Fine," said Vegeta. "I will…" _I love you Vegeta. _He stopped abruptly as Bulma's tearful blue eyes flashed in his mind's eye. He shook his head to clear it of her voice and eyes, but they refused to be moved. He smiled inwardly. She really did have her claws sheathed in him. "Although, I would like to lead you into battle however, I can't do it. Now, return my daughter."

Zeric's eyes flashed at Vegeta's answer. "Of course," said the Zu'un prince. He toward Zanik and nodded.

Zanik's lips became a flat line as he walked toward the Saiyajin prince. He didn't like the diminutive prince and didn't like King Das'ni's plan, and right now he was too keen on the Prince either. "Your daughter," he said as he moved to transfer the girl into the arms of her father. 

Vegeta held his arms out as his youngest offspring was handed to him. He stared down at her face she resembled her mother so much. It was like reliving history, when he looked at Bra and her mother. He could see how his mate once looked when she was younger and when he gazed upon his mate he could see the gorgeous woman his daughter would become. "Bra, I…" his vocal cords froze as he felt a small pinprick in the back of his neck. Vegeta turned around to see the Zu'un prince had replace a small slim needle on a tray that a servant held. Why hadn't he sensed the servant or the prince sneaking up on him? The healing potion! He pulled a Kakkarot! Being so stupid and trusting.

Zeric smiled as Vegeta's black eyes lost some of their luster, and he began to sway on his feet. "No, Prince Vegeta," said Zeric as he walked forward to remove the small child from the prince's drooping arms. "Like, I said the elixir was just to take care of your headache, however the TSP took care of your Saiyajin reflexes." He turned and handed the sleeping Bra to another servant. "Did you really think we came all this way to be turned down? Don't worry about a thing sweet Prince," whispered Zeric as he strode forward. He watched the medicine do its work, as Vegeta had trouble keeping his eyes open and his body still. "I'll return your daughter to her mother." He held out a finger and pushed Vegeta backwards.

Zanik stood over him until Vegeta's eyes closed. Holding up a hand he signaled for two hefty soldiers to come in, "Carry the prince to the Medicenter." They nodded and bent to grab hold of the prince's arms and legs and drag him away.

Prince Zeric whirled around to Zanik and smiled. "Well, you know the next part. Proceed quickly, do not tarry as we have a war to get back to and win."

Zanik bowed and swept out of the chamber. He really hated Zeric.

****

**************************************************

Bulma sat and paced. Sat and paced. She'd long ago sent Trunks to bed, but she couldn't go herself. Her husband and daughter were out there missing. Her poor baby must be terrified. She sniffled. Maybe Vegeta was right, maybe should have let Bra trained. If she had Bra wouldn't have been taken, or she would have put a fight good fight until Trunks and Goten could come and helped. She covered her mouth as tiny tears slipped down her face. Her baby…Vegeta.

Goku silently walked up behind his best friend. He wished Vegeta would have let him come. He laid a large hand upon her shoulder, and turned her to face him. She cried into his orange gi that he kept at her house. "It's okay Bulma," he whispered. "Vegeta is strong and he's crazy about Bra, he won't let any harm come to her."

Bulma sniffled and nodded her head. "I know." She pushed against his chest and looked into his concerned eyes. "You need to go upstairs and get some rest with ChiChi. I can wait for Vegeta and Bra."

Goku shook his head. "I'm going to wait right here with you for Vegeta, and Bra."

"So, are we," said a chorus of voices from behind them. Bulma and Goku swung around to spy their friends and children standing in the hallway.

"Trunks," admonished Bulma. "I thought I told you to go to bed." She looked up at everyone else standing in the long corridor and sighed. "I thought I told all of you to go to bed."

"You did," said Trunks as he came forward and wrapped his nine year old body around his mother. "I couldn't sleep. I was worried about Papa and Bra." He hugged is mother tight, but not too tight. "This is all my fault."

"No," whispered Bulma as she combed her hands through Trunks' silky fine lavender hair. "This isn't your fault. These people obviously wanted to attract your father's attention." She moved toward the nearest chair with him still hugging her around the waist and sat down with him in her lap. "In order to do that they decided to take one of your father's most precious possessions."

"Bra?" he said quietly as she soothingly ran her hands up and down his body. He didn't care at the moment that he had to preserve pride in front of his best friend. It had been a long time since he'd laid in his mother's arms. It felt good to be back there.

"Not just Bra," replied Bulma. "You're also one of the few things your father treasures more than his Saiyajin pride. Matter of fact you are his pride." She watched her friends settle down to listen. Goten even climbed up to sit on his father's lap. He always imitated her son. Gohan sat next to his brother and father. She continued on her voice soft and soothing. "When he first started training you. He used to remark to me at night that you picked up techniques that had taken him a bit longer to acquire. He was awed that you learned to fly, before you could talk in full sentences." Bulma looked down and saw that Trunks' eyes had drifted shut. "He is so proud of you, but he has such a hard time showing it. Whenever you two come out of the training room, he is practically glowing with pride." She hugged him closer. "He'd tell me that you would have made an excellent Prince and King one day. He's so proud of you and Bra. Both of you rank highly in his opinion." She chuckled softly, "Actually higher than I do. I had to stop having children or face moving down again in the rankings." Bulma glanced down seeing the steady rhythmic fall and rise of her son's chest. He was asleep. She bent down and kissed his head.

"Bulma," whispered Yamcha from beside Kurilin. "Do you want me to take Trunks and put him in his bed?"

Bulma shook her head. It felt good to hold her son in her arms again. She wasn't going to let anyone take that feeling from her again. She laid her head back against the chair and shut her eyes to wait. Wait for Bra's return and especially wait for Vegeta's return.

Following her lead, Goku and the rest sighed and closed their eyes and waited with her.

****

*****************************************************

Zanik stepped out of the TSP and surveyed his surroundings and the bright city below him. He hated what he was had to do. He took a cleansing breath and thought about his people, his men, and his father. For his race to survive he had to kill all these people. Zanik drew his sword and pointed it at the maternity ward of the hospital. "I call upon the soul that has been sealed within this sword," he began the incantation as the sword started to glow red. "Awaken beast of darkness! Awaken sleeping soul of damnation! I call upon thee: Burrak!" 

The red glow came to a point and shot into a quick line. A swirl of fire circled in front of Zanik's eyes as he breathed hard. It was always difficult for him to call forth this sealed soul. A hot light flashed. He threw up an arm stepping back from the transformation. When the flashing heat had subsided he lowered his arm to gaze upon the beast of darkness who resembled a harmless looking child with wings and huge black almond shaped eyes. Burrak. He stared at the demon child. He loathed summoning this hellion. Burrak was damned hard to control for long periods of time.

Burak looked at the Zanik and sniffed. "Why have you awakened from my slumber, mortal?"

"You have a task Burak," he turned to the building. "Kill every mother, child and newborn within this building. Make sure their screams are heard. When that is done burn it."

Burak nodded and flapped its wings to head to the twentieth floor. It was good to be out again. He looked at the building and smiled: Time for fun.

****

***************************************************

Bulma awoke to the screeching sounds of sirens blaring out their alarms. Blinking she opened her eyes, and gently shook Trunks. "Trunks," she whispered not wanting to pull out any one else in the room who had settled in Morphius' arms. 

Trunks blinked a couple of times before his blue eyes would focus on his mother's face. "What? Is it Dad? Bra?" he asked as quietly as possible. "Have they come back?"

"I don't know," she said back to him. "I hear sirens. I'm going to check them out."

"Alone? That's dangerous Mom, while Dad's not here I have to be the man, and protect you."

Bulma stifled a smile. His words were a contradiction, because he still laid in her arms, like the small boy he'd once been. "Fine, you can walk with me upstairs, so I can see what's happening outside with all the alarms." They got up and quietly tiptoed to the master bedroom.

Standing behind Trunks, Bulma pulled back the blinds and immediately saw the blazing skyline. "Oh, Dende," she whispered bringing a hand to her mouth. What was going on in Satan City? "Trunks, quick turn on the television."

Trunks skirted around his mother launching for the remote control. "Wow," he exclaimed as the local news coverage showed him an up close view of what was taking place in Satan City. Firemen, and policemen were everywhere. Chunks of flaming debris were falling to the ground. Men and women were rushing toward the building shouting. Finally a reporter came on the screen. "Mom," called Trunks.

Bulma moved from the window to watch the television.

"_If you are just tuning in we will attempt to bring you up to date_," said the pretty anchorwoman. "_Around 9:00 tonight, an attack on the Satan City Maternity Hospital has taken place. Eyewitness account of a child-like fiery demon, going from room to room, killing the women, children, and even newborn babes._ _This is a calculated move as our great defender Mr. Satan himself had just left to city to accept a challenge in the nether regions of the country. This reporter firmly believes…_"

"Fiery demon?" said Trunks.

"Go wake-up everybody, Trunks," said Bulma turning to her son with tears in her eyes. First Bra, then Vegeta, and now innocent children at a hospital. She moved back to window to see the silhouettes of her friends and son in the night sky. What was next?

****

************************************************

Zanik glanced down at the young Namek at his feet. He'd waited until the older one named Piccolo left before he came out of the shadows, and attacked the god of this planet. He bent down and placed a hand on the young man's chest and felt it still rising up and down. The last thing he wanted to have done was kill him. "I'm sorry," he said when the boys eyes opened.

Dende looked into Zanik's mournful gaze, "Why?"

"For salvation?" Zanik walked away from the wounded god and pointed his sword at the sky. "Return to your seal Burrak." The blade glowed an electric blue, "Return to your eternal slumber demon child of darkness." A red particle light shot across the heavens to hover before landing quietly in front of the Zu'un general. "Burrak. Return to your slumber."

Burrak flung out its wings, while it glared at Zanik. It weighed the options of fighting with the soldier. He could kill Zanik and be done with having his soul sealed in that _damn_ holy sword, but then he would be stuck on this side of the galaxy forever--he could stay here until he got his revenge on the Zu'uns. He wouldn't be able to leave unless he bonded his soul with a master. He glared at the sword his black eyes glittered with hatred. He walked forward touched the tip flowing back into the sword.

Zanik took an easy breath. He hated to unleash Burrak the demon child was highly unstable and uncontrollable for one who had its soul bonded. Sheathing his sword, he turned opening up a dimension portal. It was time to leave this world.

****

***************************************************

Bulma paced in front of the door waiting for some news--from anybody. The last she heard was when Yamcha came back for the dragon radar, but instead she gave him the actual dragonballs that she'd collected in order to force Vegeta to go to the beach with her. 

The Beach.

The party seemed like a distant memory, almost as it had happened years ago instead of hours. She prayed that Trunks was all right. He had his father's calculated fighting abilities, but they were outweighed by her own recklessness that she'd passed onto him. What was happening she asked the empty room for the umpteenth time. She hated to be in the dark. She demanded to be right in the middle when things were happening, she didn't want to be…

Knock.

Bulma stopped her pacing and glanced up. Did she hear a knock at the door? Moving quickly toward the front door Bulma navigated around the furniture. Reaching out a hand she cautiously pulled open the door. Her heart was pounding, she could feel the adrenaline being released into her body.

No one, or so she thought until her gazed drifted downward. A young body lay wrapped on her front porch. Bulma's eyes silently drop tears as she bent down. A patch of blue hair was visible. Bulma quickly undid the wrapping to see her baby. "Bra," she choked out as she picked up her little urchin. "My precious baby." Quickly her eyes scouted the heavens looking for some sign that Vegeta had brought Bra home. But she saw nothing. She smiled down. "Let's not be worried honey," she crooned to the sleeping four year old. "Your father must have went to help the others. He moves faster, than you and I can see."

Thunder boomed outside and the sky darkened as Bulma sat in the window seat with her youngest child in her arms. They must be summoning Shenlong, she thought to herself. Bulma watched as seven balls of light converged into the large dragon. "Everything is going to all right," she whispered to the sleeping girl.

****

***********************************************

Prince Zeric placed his crystal wine glass down as his father's loyal vassal walked into the lounging room. "Has everything been taken care of," he asked uncrossing his long legs to swing them over the sofa. He pulled his great robe from the bottom of the sofa as he stood up handing it to Zanik.

"Yes," replied Zanik as he took the black robe and held it out for the young prince to put his arms inside. "Everything has been accomplished that you've required of me, my lord."

Zeric straightened the robe and turned around his green eyes ablaze with happiness. "That is good. I hope you didn't have any trouble with Burrak."

"Some," the knight nodded. "But luckily he did not challenge me. I do not like using the demon soul, your highness. He is too unstable. He should be confined to the Great Zyfare's shrine for all eternity."

"Nonsense," said Zeric as the headed for the door. "We bonded that demon fairly. We shall not let his bad attitude overrun us. All he needs is a better wielder who is not afraid to use him."

"I am not afraid to wield Burrak," growled Zanik as he moved down the long metallic corridor. "Burrak is too powerful, plus he knows we bonded him by nefarious means."

"Bah, I don't believe it," replied Zeric as he came to stand before a large window. He watched as the stars zoomed pass--the Earth he noticed was becoming nothing more than a blue-green spot in the galaxy. "I do wish I had had time to visit that interesting star. But right now we are in the middle of a war." He picked up pace again striding down the hallway. "Come, Zanik do not dawdle, we have to see how our warrior is doing."

The two came upon a door marked 'Medical Center' and pushed their way in. "Zucha," called Zanik looking around for the doctor who had taken over the Medicenter when the mission began. "Show yourself, Zucha, our young prince, Zeric is here to inquire about the Saiyan warrior that was brought here."

Behind a yellow curtain an old wrinkled face popped out surrounded by long red hair. "Quiet Zanik," he snapped. "I'm doing delicate work in here. Have you no concern for my work, boy."

"Mind your manners, Zucha," barked Zanik. He loved the old man like a father, but he hated to be called 'boy.' Zucha didn't have the right to refer to him as boy, although he had reached 200 years, he was still considered young to others on his planet. "Prince Zeric is here to see, Prince Vegeta, the warrior from Earth."

"I heard you the first time, young pup," snarled the old man as he pulled back the obscenely bright yellow curtain. "What does the pretty boy prince want inside my lab?" He moved toward a gurney where a body lay with several spheres floated over the body.

"Your manners," growled Zanik.

"That's completely all right," said Zeric his eye fastened on the body of Saiyajin prince. "You've done quite a lot of work, Zucha," he whispered staring into on of the silver like spheres. "Are these all of his?"

"Yes," cackled Zucha with glee rubbing his gnarled spotted hands together. "It was hard work getting pass the mental barrier, but I finally succeeded, and then they came flowing out like water down a stream."

Zanik arched a tan brow as he stared down at the naked prince and the floating spheres. "What is happening here? What are these spheres?"

Zucha turned back to the young soldier. "These floating circles are Prince Vegeta's memories." He pushed one back as it tried to escape the small force field that he placed around them, when the came pouring out of the prince's broken down mind.

"And what are you doing with them?" he demanded not liking the sparkling eyes of his prince or old friend.

Zeric smiled as he gazed at the silver ball that held a picture of a beautiful blue-hair female. She was obviously the mother of the child that they had taken hostage to gain Vegeta's attention. "He's erasing them."

=====================================================================

End Chapter 3. Created [09/25/01] and Finished [10/03/01]. Okay, well, that was weird. I had planed to have this story moved one way, but once again the story has decided to mark it's own path. I'll guess I'll follow it, for the time being. Are you starting to understand why I named this fanfic, its name? Well, for next time: Saiyajin Prince…No More?! Now, onto the fun part. Give me all you can by the ways of: flames, critiques, comments, and questions. You can send them to me at [pmchivas@hotmail.com][1] or alternatively leave me a message in the guestbook. Dark Shadow Princess.

****

Lunatic's Ravings:

Morphius (sp.?)--I don't remember how to spell his name. But he's the Greek god of dreams, and sleep.

Burrak--Why didn't Zanik use this sealed demon on the Theoric? First of all I would like to say, that I didn't plan to have any demon in this story. He sort of wormed his evil way in. And second Burrak is too powerful to control at long stretches of time. All will be explained in the upcoming chapters. Please stay with me, half the time I know what I'm doing.

Dende--Is a healer, not a fighter. And all Mr. Popo does is stand around with his hands in permanent Home Alone scream mode saying, "Oh my, Kami-sama." Remember Piccolo is the fighter, and now protects Dende. He left to see what the ruckus was about in the city. I'll explain the thing with Dende further if you need, just e-mail me.

   [1]: mailto:pmchivas@hotmail.com



	4. Chapter 4

Stolen Past, Stolen Future

Chapter 4

Goku watched Yamcha open up the box that he brought with him. He was surprised when Yamcha had returned with the dragonballs themselves instead of the dragon radar. This was turning out to be one of the most confusing and weirdest days ever. Bra being kidnapped by some alien who wished to speak with Vegeta and then some child-like demon starts killing babies in a maternity hospital, only to zoom off later. 

He looked around at the rest of the Z fighters and noticing their looks of confusion also. It hadn't been a hard fight but a mind boggling one. Where did the demon child come from? Who sent it? And why did it disappear moments after the Z fighters arrived? It was all too confusing for his simple mind. 

Goku looked up and watched as the seven dragonballs turned into Shenlong--the Great Dragon. Thank Dende for Shenlong. First they can restore the lives of those killed with the first wish and second they can restore the hospital to its original foundation.

"Who has summoned me," asked the great dragon.

"It was me Shenlong," answered back Yamcha. He stepped back a few paces, so Shenlong could see him.

"Fine, mortal. I will grant you two wishes and only two wishes. What shall be the first wish you de-desire?"

Piccolo who had been studying the area for clues blinked. Did the dragon just stutter? He looked closer at the reptilian creature in the sky. It looked more transparent than its usual solid shape. Was there something wrong with Shenlong?

Yamcha glanced up tongue-tied, Piccolo wasn't the only one to notice Shenlong's speech impediment. "Shenlong, I ask for all the people who died when the demon attacked to be wished back."

Shenlong nodded. His eyes turned a bright gold color from their usual red as he granted the mortals wish. "It has been done." The great dragon began to fade out; "W-What i-is y-your s-s-second w-w-wish?"

Goku and the rest of Earth's warriors stepped forward, there was something amiss with Shenlong. He'd never stuttered before and he'd never faded in and out like he was currently doing. It was like a faulty light bulb brightest before its final burnout.

"Hey, Dad," called Gohan as they watched Shenlong trying to stay in his solid state and grant the second wish. "What's wrong with Dende's dragon?"

"I don't know son," whispered back Goku still staring the wavering dragon. He turned toward Piccolo. "What's wrong with Shenlong?"

Piccolo shook his head. Neither he nor Kami to whom he was permanently fused with could come up with anything in their combined knowledge to actually _know_ what was happening to Shenlong.

Before long Shenlong stopped fluctuating and completely faded. The dragonballs did not shoot and scatter like usual they dropped to the ground like heavy stones, except they still retained their gold color albeit a dusty gold, but active coloring nonetheless. 

Yamcha moved forward and picked up one of the balls. "It looks all right to me," he held the ball out to Goku who had came up behind him for inspection.

Goku reached out and took the dragonball into his hand. It felt warm, and it was still pulsating. "Why did Shenlong disappear like that?" He turned and scratched his head. 

"You know," said Kurilin as he moved forward. "Years ago when we were on Namek, the Namekian dragon, Porunga faded and died away when the Elder Namek died." He looked down at the glowing dragonballs, "But they turned to stone like they are supposed to when the guardian dies."

Piccolo let out a gasp. "Dende! I don't know why I didn't think about him sooner. The balls are connected to Dende, when we arrived that child demon sped away." He began to think aloud. "What if the attack was just a diversion?"

Goku nodded following Piccolo's thought process. "You were lured away from Kami's Palace because of the attack on the maternity hospital." He began scratching his head. "Bra was lured away in order to get Vegeta." He turned toward the group. "They're connected. But how and why?"

Trunks looked around at the adults, they were saying things he didn't want to hear. He flared up. "I'm going to see if my sister and dad made it home." 

"Your sister is at home, " said Yamcha stopping the young half-saiyan. "But I don't know about Vegeta…" he trailed off a sudden unpleasant thought making him regret his haste to leave Bulma and return with the dragonballs. What if Vegeta was hurt or worse? Although, Vegeta refused to think of himself as one of Earth's Special Forces, he would have never left Trunks to battle alone without him being there, only illness--which Yamcha had never seen--or worse could have kept Vegeta away.

"Okay," said Goku looking at the gathered warriors. "Gohan, Piccolo and I will go check on Dende. The rest of you head for Bulma's house. We'll meet back later."

The warriors took to the sky like angry birds who had been scattered. Each of them knowing something awful was happening again, but to what effect no one knew.

****

**********************************************

Vegeta moved to the side of the bed his head feeling heavy. It had been a while since he over indulged, since arriving on planet. But it was surprising, him feeling drunk, since as far as he knew this planet, had no liquor strong enough to make him dawdle in his cups. 

He gingerly stood up not wanting to jar his head anymore than necessary. Opening one eye he peered around the room--it was not his. This was not the room he occupied on this planet, nor was the room given to him when he first was offered to stay on this mud-ball planet. Where the hell was he?!

Vegeta began to rack his brain for more information, memories, anything, but he was empty. It hurt too much to think. He could only come up with was some shadowed thoughts. He knew without a doubt that his name was Vegeta, but any further than that he drew a blank. He didn't know where he was or what he was doing in the strange room. He slumped back onto the bed and tried to think past the pain raging in his muddled mind.

Nothing.

He could remember nothing. It was like a great impregnable fog had surrounded his head refusing him entrance to any of his memories. A beep sounded low at the great door. "Enter," called Vegeta immediately the response ingrained. He really didn't want to be disturbed but he desperately wanted some answers to his loss of memories, and how he'd come to his present location.

Prince Zeric entered into the room to see the lone warrior sitting on the side of his bed with his hands in his hands. He smiled everything was going according to plan, now for phase three of his plot. "Vegeta," called the Zu'un prince. "Are you feeling all right?"

Vegeta looked up and found himself staring into emerald green eyes filled with concern. "I'm as well as expected to be when a man remembers nothing, but his name." He stood up regarding the figure, who had entered and what he could only think of as his quarters. "Who are you?"

Zeric stepped back as if in total shock, "Who am I," he repeated slowly not believing the words that had been spoken to him. "Do you not know who I am, Vegeta? Or maybe this is one of you famous few jokes, you play on me, hmm?" He began wagging a finger in the Saiyan's face with a lopsided grin touching his lips. "No, time for joking with me Vegeta. Even though, I would greatly appreciate some levity at this time, I believe that moment should wait when we are not at such dire straits."

Vegeta arched a regal black brow. "I kid not. I do not know who you are and I do not know how _I _came to be in this lodging. The only recollection I have is knowing that my name is Vegeta and I was lastly on a planet, not a ship."

"You do not jest with me, Vegeta?" asked Zeric.

"No. I do not jest." Vegeta stroked his long widow's peak. I feel like I know you, however, but I don't know in what capacity, nor do I understand why I feel like killing you when I've only just met your person some minutes passed." He sighed and sat down on the bed raising confused jet eyes to Zeric. "I have no recall beyond waking up here."

Zeric inwardly smiled. This was better than he hoped. The Saiyan had lost his memories, but his instincts were still intact, hopefully the rest of his abilities survived the purging process. He put on a sad face and sat down next to the forlorn Vegeta. "I had hoped your small crash would not have effected you, but it seems that it has, therefore I will tell you all, starting at the beginning."

Vegeta turned to listen intent to learn all there was to his amnesia.

****

*************************************************

Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo arrived at Kami's Palace, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary to them. Mr. Popo's lawns were still immaculately kept. The palace was in great shape, not signs anywhere, which suggested a struggle had taken place and the God of Earth had lost. They searched out Dende's ki and found an extremely faint signature coming from the far side of the opulent grounds.

Flying quickly through the air the trio came upon a badly beaten Dende. "Dende," called Gohan as he dropped down from hovering over his injured friend. "You look bad."

Dende barely opened his eyes to see his friends and Piccolo standing over him. "Hh-ha-had wo-wo-worse." He grasp Piccolo's hand as he tried to pull himself up, but realized he didn't have the strength to even hold onto Piccolo's hand for a period of time. 

Piccolo swung him up in his arms. Like Gohan, Dende had became a son to him and kind of a successor since he still had all of Kami's knowledge trapped inside his body. "Let's take him to the palace," he said to Goku who was busy looking around the lookout for some lingering intruder. 

"Okay," said Goku reluctantly as he moved toward the palace, but began to run as he heard a gasp from Piccolo and Gohan. "What is it?" he questioned sliding to a halt behind his son and the green Namek. Goku goggled at the image before him and tried to withhold his laughter. 

On the wall was in fact the corpus caretaker of the grounds and Earth's Guardian--Mr. Popo. His huge body had been taken and placed upon the wall like a fly stuck to flypaper, with the use of low-level ki technique. Mr. Popo's mouth had been stuffed with what they could only assume was a piece of cloth, but the fabric felt like it didn't have Earthly origins. 

"Thank Dende," said Mr. Popo as he wiggled his mouth around to get the feeling back in his jaw as Goku and Gohan worked to get him free. "I thought I would be stranded here forever, when that elfin ruffian stuck me up here." The poor abused genie rubbed gently at his wrist as the got his barring. He looked up to ask Goku a question, but let out a startled screech instead. "Oh, my, Kami-sama," he moved toward Piccolo his face full of concern. "Is he…?"

Piccolo shook his head. "Let's get him to a bed, and then you can tell us what happened."

Inside the palace Piccolo had gently laid Dende on his bed and covered him up, as Popo put away his first aid kit. The young god was not dead, but he was close enough, from his experienced eye the darker bruises, he saw were made first and used to immobilize Dende the others to drain his life energy to a point.

Mr. Popo turned back to the group and began to talk. "This tall elf-like creature showed up soon after Piccolo left, as I was going to make Dende some tea, I assumed he was one of your friends Goku, because he didn't seem threatening." 

"What did he look like," asked Gohan.

Mr. Popo proceeded to relate to them the description of the alien who interrupted the search party to take Vegeta away with him. Goku and Gohan nodded to each other and asked Mr. Popo to continue his story.

"Well, like I said I didn't think he was threatening in the least bit, his eyes were very soft but hard," he tried to explain. "He reminded me of your friend Vegeta. I thought he wanted to talk to Dende, so I turned my back to take him to there, and the next thing I know he grabbed from behind and hoisted me onto a wall and stuffed the cloth in my mouth."

Goku nodded. "Thanks Mr. Popo." He turned to his son and Piccolo. "I think we need to get back to Bulma's and tell them what happened up here."

****

**************************************************

Bulma walked out of Bra's room she had bathed and put her daughter down, while patiently waiting for the rest of her family to return. It had been a long and endless wait, one she wasn't use to feeling. She was used to being in the heat of battle already know how her family and friends had faired, she hated to be left out of anything, that concerned those closest to her. But now, here she was waiting for word about her friends and family. Bulma smiled ruefully as she sat down upon the small sofa in the living room where she had tried to read a book while Bra slumbered next to her. In the end she gave up and decided to bathe her daughter and check on the rest of her house guests. It was amazing to her that ChiChi and Videl were both deeply asleep, even though both their husbands were probably fighting for their very existence, while they played in their dreamland. But then again, for ChiChi it probably wasn't any different from the other many times when Goku blasted off to save the world.

Bulma picked her novel up and flipped to where she had left off, but to no avail her mind wouldn't concentrate on the printed words. Her brain was too full of worry to digest any fiction for the moment. Was Trunks okay? Was Vegeta okay, and why didn't he show himself when he brought Bra back? Why didn't he let her know, he'd arrived safely from wherever he had been taken.

Knock. Then a jiggle.

Someone was coming through the door. Bulma put down her book that she wasn't concentrating on, and moved toward the door. She heard voices in the hallway which sounded like Trunks talking to Goten, she heard a deep rumble, but it wasn't the baritone of Vegeta. But then again, he hardly spoke to anyone aside from snide remarks and promises of death to Goku.

"Vege-- " cried Bulma as she moved around one corner to see the people standing in the alcove. However, Vegeta wasn't there. She looked around the small room trying to locate him, but he was not among her friends. Bulma looked back to her son, "Trunks, where's your father?"

Trunks looked at his mother's hopeful eyes, and knew the question he had wanted to ask her was going the to be the same answer he was about to give her. "I don't know. He didn't show up." He watched as his mother's blue eyes filled up with tears. 

Bulma shook her head at her oldest child answer. "That can't be right. Who returned Bra to me?" The rest of the group shrugged their shoulders or suddenly found something interesting on the floor.

Goten looked between Bulma and Trunks, he felt bad. He still felt he was at least half responsible for the disappearance of Bra and now the abduction of Vegeta. "Ne, Bulma-san," he called getting her attention. "My dad, brother, and Piccolo-san went to Kami's Palace to see why Shenlong disappeared. I'm sure Dende can tell him what has happened to Uncle Vegeta."

Bulma cocked her cerulean head to one side as she led the fidgeting people to the sitting room. "What do you mean 'why Shenlong disappeared'? What happened?"

The group livened up and all at once they launched into an explanation of what happened on the battlefield. Bulma sat down with Trunks and Goten flanking her sides as she listened to what they were saying, but her mind was on her mate. She was getting an odd feeling of losing Vegeta. It was like the feeling she obtained before she received the news of Vegeta's death at the hands of Buu. So the burning question Bulma had now: Was Vegeta dead? He often spoke of having enemies who were still out for revenge against him, and how she shouldn't be saddened if one day he didn't return. Had Vegeta been murdered? Bulma pushed that thought from her mind, she could not start thinking like that or it might come true. She had to focus on her friends and finding Vegeta.

Another knock at the door had everybody jumping with anticipation and dread. Anticipation for the returning of Vegeta and the others, dread if it were only Goku and friends who returned sans Vegeta. Trunks looked up and moved toward a panel and keyed the door to open from the lounging room. He closed his eyes and offered up a little prayer to Dende to please have his father come in with whoever was at the Briefs private entrance.

Trunks turned with a hopeful smile, but it became crestfallen as only Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo entered into the room.

"Son-kun," said Bulma looking up at her long time friend who was like a little brother to her. "Is Vegeta with you?"

Goku shook his head. He looked around, "He hasn't returned yet?" However, by no means was an answer required as even he could tell from Trunks and Bulma's forlorn looks Vegeta had yet to come back.

"Son," said Piccolo breaking the silence in the room. "Don't you think it's time to tell them what happened to Dende?"

"Yeah," replied Goku as he looked back his audience and began to tell them what the three of them discovered at lookout.

Kurilin looked at all the mirror faces of shock. "Come on, Goku you've got to be kidding, right? I mean who would want to hurt Dende?"

"I wish I was joking, but I saw it. Dende was beaten really bad and they stuck Mr. Popo to the wall. Whoever did it wanted to make sure that we couldn't use the dragonballs." He glanced down at the group. "There was no real malice on the attack against Dende. Even Dende didn't think the guy who did it meant it."

Kurilin gulped. "And you said from Dende's description it was the same fellow who took Vegeta away?"

Piccolo and Goku nodded, but it was Piccolo who spoke. "This guy who took Vegeta knew what he was doing. He takes Bra to draw out Vegeta. He causes a destruction in town with a demon-child from all accounts knowing we would get involved and I would leave my post. Then he beats Dende badly enough that Shenlong's power, which is directly liked to Earth's Guardian would waver leaving the dragonball unusable. This person has obviously did his homework on us."

"But whoever they are didn't do a full research on our resources," said Yamcha. "We can get the some senzu beans and heal Dende, then use the second wish from Shenlong to get Vegeta back." He smiled triumphantly.

Gohan sighed as he stepped forward. "No, whoever that guy was did his full homework on us. I went down to Corin's place to get some senzu for Dende, but our sword-wielding friend had been there too. Both Corin and Yajirobe had been tied up, and the reserves of senzu had been taken and the rest of the crop ripped up or burnt. Corin said it will be quite a while before he can get a new crop growing."

Everybody turned around trying to rack their brains for any way they could do something. Was just one thing that guy Zanik overlooked. Something that could help them, tip the scale in their favor. But the room was still silent testimony towards the many ideas that were silently discarded as impossible.

"I know," cried Gohan breaking the silence in the room. His face held a delightful grin on it. "There is something that Zanik couldn't defend against."

"What is it Gohan," asked Bulma ready to latch onto any ideas no matter how outlandish to help bring Vegeta back to her.

Gohan smiled at his dad. 

Goku scratched his head wary of the sinister smile on his son's face. "What?"

"Your Instantaneous Movement."

****

*************************************************

Vegeta looked closer at the man who called himself Prince Zeric and rehashed what he'd been told in his mind. If he were to believe anything that was spoken to him. "How can I trust and believe you?"

Zeric rubbed at his forehead and tried to answer Vegeta's question. "You can't trust me," he finally replied. "But then why would I lie about something like this. If I were to make up a lie do you think it would be this elaborate?"

"No," said Vegeta. "But then again, I wouldn't know, since my memories are--for the moment--not within my grasp."

"So, what have you decided then," he queried back.

Vegeta glanced at the man once more part of his instincts were to kill him, but the majority of him shouted the guy dressed in black spoke the truth. "I've decided to accept what you say as truth," he spoke slowly. "However, which part of it is a lie I do not know, but I will find out." 

The men stood and faced each other, both doing their own internal analysis of the other. Prince Zeric stretched out his arm. "Prince Vegeta." He waited for it seemed like eternity before Vegeta's cool black eyes stopped their assessment of him.

Vegeta walked forward and clasped forearms with the Zu'un prince. "Prince Zeric."

Zeric smiled. "Welcome back brother."

=================================================================================

End Chapter 4. Created [10/12/01] and Finished [12/29/01]. Mwhahahahahahah. Am I cruel to do that to Bulma and Vegeta? Good, I like being cruel. So, people how is the story shaping up? I'm sorry to that person who asked me to post this earlier. Forgive me? Send them to me at: pmchivas@hotmail.com. **Dark Shadow Princess.**

Lunatic Ravings:

Dende--Now, do some of you understand why I beat-up on Earth's Guardian.


	5. Chapter 5

Stolen Past, Stolen Future

__

Chapter Five

The room was silent as they gathered around the man who was concentrating with two fingers to his forehead. The man in the orange dogi felt the weight of hope settled upon his broad shoulders. He could feel all their emotions as he tried to locate their arrogant friend. "I can't do it," Goku finally exclaimed to the tense room. He took the two fingers down from his head.

"What do you mean you can't do it?" asked Bulma, her blue eyes clouding with disappointment. "Does this mean Vegeta is dead?"

Goku turned and put his hand behind his head and smiled at Bulma. "No, it doesn't mean Vegeta is dead, Bulma-san. It just means there is too many kis concentrating on me, and it's hard to find the thread belonging to Vegeta."

Piccolo nodded. "Fine, why don't we all try to locate Vegeta's energy, that way we don't concentrate on Son as he tries to locate Vegeta using his technique?"

The group nodded and closed their eyes as they searched out with their energy for that of the missing Saiyajin prince.

Thirty minutes passed.

Goku opened his eyes and glanced toward Bulma. He shook his head and watched tears well up into her blue eyes. "Gomen Bulma-san," he whispered to his oldest friend. "I can't locate Vegeta anywhere."

"Maybe he isn't on Earth," said Yamucha. "I mean we are dealing with aliens. And if I was an alien I wouldn't want to stay around on Earth once I got what I was seeking."

"He's right Goku," agreed Kurilin. "It's no use to hunt for Vegeta on Earth, since the aliens came all this way to get his attention. Hell, we don't know where they took him after they disappeared into that dark oval."

Bulma clasped Trunks' hand into hers. "So what do we do now?" She refused to give up hope. "We have to do something; Vegeta may be in trouble."

Gohan turned to his father with a considering look on his face. "How far can you find someone using your _Shunkan Idou_?"

Goku frowned. "I don't know. Honestly, the furthest I've tested it has been to King Kai's planet. I haven't pushed it any farther than that."

Gohan nodded. "Why don't you try to see how far you can search using your technique? You can go to King Kai's planet and see if you can track Vegeta. I'm sure that with King Kai you'll be able to stretch the technique further."

"Okay," smiled Goku. He put two fingers to his head and concentrated on King Kai. Waving, to his gathered friends, he disappeared.

****

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vegeta sat in his room meditating. He was unaware of the attempt to locate him. As a matter of fact he was unaware of several things. His mind was still not clear to him. It was almost as if his past experiences had been locked away. The constant searching and not finding was wearing on his already frayed patience. It was an unvarying battle not to scream in frustration and throw a tantrum like a spoiled child.

Vegeta turned his mind from his locked memories toward ones that were readily available to him. They were the memories his brother Zeric provided for him. Memories of a life his body didn't remember. His mind was temporarily in disarray, but his body was suffering no ill effects from his supposed crash. When he shook hands with Zeric and Zanik it was as if he was touching them for the first time. His body wasn't familiar with his brother or servant.

His younger brother Prince Zeric, crown prince of the Zu'un race, the simple thought caused his stomach to twist. Always an unforeseen hatred arose in him when he thought of this brother. But he didn't understand the hatred. Was it because he formerly thought the throne should pass to him? Did he hate his younger sibling for being next in line for the throne because he was pure of race, while he had been adopted into the Zu'un race? He would have to think on that line more as felt his way around the empire. Zeric was hiding something else from him. He just had to figure out what was what.

Vegeta opened his eyes and surveyed the room with its sparse décor functional furniture--even the room was wrong. Everything was wrong to him. He shut his eyes for a second time, maybe if he focused on his conversation with Zeric he'd remember.

It was all he had…

….for now.

****

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

__

Prince Zeric looked into the clouded eyes of Vegeta. His little plan was turning out better than he expected. Vegeta's warrior strength and instincts were still intact. Their main obstacles of his memories were sealed away; he smiled and began the task of placing new memories in Vegeta's head. "Vegeta, I could be of some service to you if you allow it. I hate to see the distress that you are in."

Vegeta glanced at the individual in his quarters. He offered his aid to the lost prince. "I would like to know more about me. I would like to know why I believe I was on a planet and not on a ship. I would also ask you to address the burning pain in my head."

Zeric conjured up a sympathetic smile. "At least you ask questions I can answer. I can only hope my answers will be sufficient for the questions you are haunted with." Zeric sat in the plush chair next to the bed. "You disappeared on a scouting mission. We received a mayday from a nearby planet. However, it was a trap brilliantly laid by our enemies the Theoric. You were marooned on the planet for several months, before we were able to rescue you."

"Why did you have a problem rescuing me sooner?"

Zeric frowned. "This is hard and I hate to provide you more information than you are ready to handle."

Vegeta waved away his objections. "Continue Zeric; hold nothing back as I'm prepared to handle all kinds of information."

Zeric nodded. "I hate to say this to you Vegeta, but your companion Yaeun was ambushed and killed when she tried to rescue you. I'm so sorry to say this to you brother. I know how much you deeply cared for her, and she for you."

Vegeta flinched and clutched a hand over his heart. He felt some pain at the words, but it was more the feeling of loss of the companion. The name didn't stir any emotional feeling, however, to know that he had loss something so close to him…It was as if he was sympathizing with himself. "Please continue."

"Yes, well, after that we were engaged in several petite wars, before our Father thought of an ingenious way for me to rescue you, while keeping the attention away from my ship."

"You risked a lot for someone, who isn't truly your brother," murmured Vegeta, studying the man who called himself his younger brother.

Zeric let out a growl of outrage and spoke with contempt. "You are my brother, Vegeta, we may not be of the same flesh, but we are brothers." Zeric stood up; his agitation apparent. He stalked to the door, in anger he slammed his hand on the release button. "I would have risked much more than my life to save you." He left the room in a dramatic flair, softly smiling to himself.

Vegeta sat on his bed stunned.

****

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Vegeta opened his eyes as a repeated knock sounded at his door. "Enter," he commanded to the interruption.

Zanik stepped through the door opening and bowed. "Prince Vegeta, I've come to escort you to the medic, Zucha, he is going to check you over for any remaining injuries."

"I thought I was thoroughly checked when I brought on the ship?" Vegeta moved from the middle of the floor to regard unwanted intrusion in his chambers. "Why must I go again?"

Zanik grimaced. He wished no part of what Zeric and Zucha was doing with the Saiyajin's memories, but his planet badly needed aid. "Some injuries take awhile to manifest themselves. He is just doing a final check-up on your personage."

"I don't believe you, Zanik," said Vegeta candidly. "You speak like a well-trained soldier, but your eyes give too much of your emotions away. That is something we will have to work with, if you are going to continue to serve as the captain of the guard."

"My--My Lord," stammered the soldier. "What do you mean? I only relayed the information that Zucha required of me." Had the Saiyan prince regained his memories?

Vegeta stopped tying his coat and smiled at Zanik. "As I said you are a loyal and well-trained soldier, but you need help." He finished dressing. "I know something is amiss, but I don't know what. Something in my life has changed, however, since I don't know what has changed I will follow this new path--until the truth reveals itself to me."

Zanik regarded the prince under heavily hooded eyes. He had a new found respect for the prince. "Sometimes, seekers of the truth oft learn more than they wished."

Vegeta stopped at the door and turned back. "Truth is never a pleasant feeling; a lie is more comfortable. Likewise, both can get you killed, but a lie gets you killed quicker."

****

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Saiyajin prince lay unconscious on the medic table. They were doing some head trauma scans on him--at least that is what they told him they were doing. He had severe doubts, but he couldn't voice them least he alert them, Zeric and Zucha, to his suspicious feelings. Although, he'd already divulged his misgivings to Zanik, but he knew warrior to warrior that Zanik would not speak of their conversations to anyone else. Therefore, he had to maintain some kind of outward calm, so he could continue his part of this masquerade that have put him before him.

"So, why did we call Vegeta back to the medic chamber?" questioned Zeric as he walked around the medical room idly picking up objects and setting them down.

Zucha narrowed his eyes at the young princes' roaming hands. "There is a slight glitch in our program, but nothing I can't handle." He moved his hands quickly over his medical terminal and recalling Vegeta's memories. "Now, pay attention young prince. We were able to erase Vegeta's memories in the beginning with ease. However, when he was sleeping the other night my monitor picked up a disturbance in his cerebral cortex—this." The head medic brought up an image of the Prince's memories being reconstructed.

Zeric leaned closer to the foreign prince completely in awe as the metallic orbs struggled to realign themselves into their original spherical shape. He glanced at his head medical technician, "I thought we successfully erased Vegeta's memories. Why are they currently reconstructing themselves? This will seriously hamper my father's plan and our chances for victory if Vegeta regains his memories before he defeats the Theoric."

"I know, I know, Prince Zeric," said Zucha as he ran his gnarled fingers deftly over more buttons on his medic-console bringing up the memory of Bulma. "It seems that the erasure did work; however, this picture of the blue hair female has completely reconstructed itself and is causing a chain reaction among the other destroyed memories to realign themselves, too."

"So, basically the memories are remembering themselves," said Zeric. "Now, I want to know how you are going to correct this new crisis. I do not want anything to ruin my father's plan. My father has suffered too much because of this war and I refuse to hand him another defeat. We need to win this war against the Theoric and to do so the power of Prince Vegeta is required." Zeric arched a highbrow at his medic waiting for an answer.

Zucha mumbled and grouched under his breath as he moved around the room. "The other memories are still officially erased, but that blue hair one will not be so easy to erase, your highness. I'm going to have to try a new technique with that memory." Without waiting for his prince's acquiescence the medic moved with superb agility--belying his age--around the opulent tech center. Muttering curses as he went, Zucha finally stopped and let out an evil smile. "This should work perfectly."

Zeric leaned over the shoulder of his medic and glanced at the gnarled fingers transmit unknown binomial coding to the unconscious foreign prince. "What are you doing?"

"I'm placing a mental barrier over that memory. I can't deconstruct this image of her from his memory. Either Vegeta is refusing to have her memory erased or the memory is refusing the erasure process." Zucha moved to the other side of his medical terminal. "Stupid machine, I need my laboratory not some half-ass infirmary on a ship." Zucha sighed and continued to grumble. "Finally, something works around here." The medic pushed one final button before glancing at Zeric. "Your weapon is ready. He'll probably need one more check-up when we get on planet but otherwise he should be fine."

Zeric stared at the Saiyajin prince then he turned his attention to his medic. "Explain to what you did, so I understand this new process and can adequately explain to my father should he ask."

"Fine," said Zucha. "After noticing the reconstruction of the memories, I tried to break the memory ball of the female--like I did before. However, my attempts were futile as something impeded my efforts. Then I got frustrated and decided to throw a "towel" over the picture to cover it up and halt the regeneration of his memories. Now, his memories are gone and the ones he is generating are those from his time on this ship."

Prince Zeric gave the medic a bland smile. "With all the technology at your finger tips the best you could do was throw a towel over the memory?!" Zeric pinched his nose as he shook his head in disbelief. "Will the towel fall off?"

Zucha shook his head. "The towel is compressed of memorial residue and will engulf her memory ball. Also, since the prince's own mental barriers are constructing around her, I added an extra input and disguised it as a direct order from the prince himself to let nothing penetrate that orb. Meaning Vegeta's mental barrier will defend against even _him_ wanting to see what's inside the orb."

"If you made the order from Vegeta's brain wouldn't the mental barrier break upon his command?" asked Zeric.

"No, because I made the order using Vegeta's original mind that held all his memories. If he tries to break that barrier with his new mind that we are creating for him then it will defend itself--most likely causing nightmares, headaches, and insomnia."

"So, Vegeta has two minds now?" questioned the Prince.

Zucha shook his head. "No, he has one mind, but two personalities: the personality we created and his original personality.

****

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Goku landed on top of King Kai's monkey with a noticeable crunch which was followed up with heart-felt whack to the back of his head courtesy of his mentor's bee friend.

"Sorry, King Kai," said Goku as he rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't mean to hurt your friends. I'm trying to locate Vegeta. Can you help me? I won't even ask for food this time."

The blue god looked at Goku and considered his former pupil. For Goku to promise not to ask for food meant the crisis was indeed urgent. "What has happened Goku? I haven't been monitoring Earth these last few weeks."

"To tell you the truth, King Kai, I'm not exactly sure what happened myself," Goku stared off into the horizon trying to explain the strange occurrences. "So you see Bra was returned, but now we are missing Vegeta. And you know how strong Vegeta is so it must have been someone really strong that got him."

"You said the Earth was attacked by a demon child and elf-like creatures?" asked King Kai walking to stand next to Goku.

"Yeah, it was really weird the way it was planned," replied Goku. "We're trying to figure out where Vegeta is and if he's dead or not. I hope with your help between the two of us we should be able to locate Vegeta."

"Okay, kneel in front of me," said King Kai his usual joking-self set-aside for the immediate present. "Concentrate on Vegeta's ki." King placed his hands on Goku's shoulders and together they searched the galaxy for Vegeta.

With the help of King Kai, Goku was able to see the planets under the guardianship of King Kai, while looking for his prince's ki. But he felt nothing that was Vegeta. The arrogant little prince was not in the Western Kai's area.

King Kai took his hands away from Goku's shoulders. "I did not see Vegeta anywhere. I'll see if he is dead." The kai closed his eyes, while he placed his long distant telepathy call to King Enma and a few others.

Goku waited patiently while King Kai made his connections. He was getting hungry, but his stomach was going to have to wait. Why Vegeta? Why would someone go to such lengths to get Vegeta? And why just Vegeta? Why not any of the others on the Earth Defense Squad? Vegeta didn't know the being that they met on the beach, but the being knew Vegeta. How? Goku sighed. Too many questions and not enough answers. He should have insisted on going with Vegeta...he should have!

King Kai turned to Goku and placed a hand on the young Saiyan's back. He shook his head. "I contacted some other Kai's and haven't seen a Saiyajin in their sectors. However, King Enma has not taken possession of Vegeta's soul. So Vegeta is still alive."

"If Vegeta is still alive why can't I him, where is he?" demanded Goku.

King Kai shook his head.

****

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Back on Earth Son Goku looked into his oldest friend's eyes and cursed silently. "I am so sorry Bulma-san, I couldn't find Vegeta."

Bulma's heart sank. "Is he dead?"

"No, but neither King Kai or I could locate Vegeta or find any trace of him. It's like he has been erased."

Bulma fainted to the ground.

=====================================================================

End Ch. 5. Created [01/01/03] and Finished [07/08/04]. Please send all comments and question to me at Dark Shadow Princess.

Harebrained Annotations:

If you feel like I've cheated you with this chapter then you will be correct for it was cut short and for good reason, too. The other stuff that I was planning on for this chapter I decided to leave out, as I don't believe they are really needed for now.


End file.
